


立秋

by Tiddler



Series: 龙德宫往事 [1]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 北宋, 历史同人 - Freeform, 囚禁, 宋徽宗 - Freeform, 宋朝 - Freeform, 宋钦宗, 年下, 桓佶, 父子 - Freeform, 父子年下, 赵佶, 赵桓 - Freeform, 软禁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiddler/pseuds/Tiddler
Summary: 来者如何可追？一如官家所愿。
Relationships: 赵桓/赵佶
Series: 龙德宫往事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000464





	立秋

太上皇返京已经三月有余，他原本是个呆不住的人，但现在似乎已经慢慢习惯了这种被“圈养”的日子。“甘心守道，乐处闲寂”，——原本拿来哄大儿子的话，不得已竟成了真；他如今无事可做，又出不了这龙德宫，越发觉得自己真成了一个无欲无求的老道士。

此刻他正岸巾跣足，只著一件薄衫，坐在壶春殿前的台阶上拿着根竹枝逗小猫玩儿。时已夏末，太阳落山之后，晚风穿廊而过，很是舒爽。太上皇一向怕热，从前每逢暑热之时，便于殿中积冰如山，凉如早春。只是如今国家艰难，当今皇帝又以简朴为尚，虽对自己供养丰厚，他也不想太过奢靡，每日入夜后便只在殿前纳凉。

忽见一小珰来报：“官家车驾往龙德宫来了，一会就到！”

皇帝每每来“朝见”，按例必提前一天知会，不知为何今日如此突然。只是也容不得他细想，随手把竹条儿扔了，一边招呼身边的宫女、内侍们：“快快快，给我更衣！”一边光着脚便奔向殿内。

太上皇随便起来很随便，讲究起来又很讲究。侍从们手忙脚乱给他穿好衣服，又把发髻重新梳齐整了，只是一堆琳琅满目的发冠，不知戴哪个好。

他拿起一个金光玉泽的莲花冠，一旁的梳头内人忙道：“这个冠子好看！”

他把冠子在头上比了比，有些犹豫：“会不会太隆重了些？”

梳头内人道：“饶是如此，才配得上太上皇帝的风华。”

这时又有小珰来报：“官家已经入正门了。”

太上皇听闻，急忙把莲花冠递给梳头内人：“算了算了，就这个了！动作快点！”

梳头内人替他把冠子戴好，又直插一根白玉簪子固定。他揽镜瞧了瞧，觉得差强人意，时间紧迫也只得如此。

他由两名内侍扶持着来到正殿端坐好，等着他的大儿子、当今天子来拜见他这个太上皇帝、老父亲。

果然不多会，一行人从殿外进来，那个头戴长翅帽、身着绛纱袍被侍从门簇拥着的年轻人，不用说便是皇帝了。

只是今天皇帝看起来有些异样，他为何看起来步履飘忽，东倒西歪，他向自己走近了，为何也不行礼？

他越走越近，直到形成一个阴影罩在自己眼前，太上皇下意识往后座缩了缩。皇帝看起来更不稳当了，太上皇为了避免他砸到自己，在他要栽倒之前起身扶住了他。

皇帝脸色绯红，一身酒气。

太上皇从来没见过他这个谨小慎微又过于正经的儿子醉过，一边扶着他，一边问随行的侍卫：“这是怎么了？”

领头的侍卫答道：“今日官家赐宴群臣，喝多了，不知怎么非要来龙德宫觐见。”

皇帝一听不高兴了，反手抓住太上皇扶住自己的胳膊，转头对那侍卫说：“什么叫我非要来，我自己爹我见不得吗？”

侍卫低头拱手，谢罪道：“是是，属下失言。”

太上皇回头吩咐左右：“去弄碗醒酒汤来。”随即扶着皇帝坐下。

皇帝抓着他的手不放，呢喃道：“爹爹，我想你，你想我没？”

太上皇从来没见过他这样，觉得很是有趣，莞尔一笑，答道：“想。”

然后任他抓着自己，在坐塌的另一边坐下，两人中间隔了一个几案。皇帝对着太上皇一个劲的端详，眼中露出了少有的澄澈，如同刚来到世上的婴孩发现了什么新奇的物事。

这时内侍端来一碗汤药，恭言道：“太上，醒酒汤来了。”

皇帝没有移开注目着眼前人的目光，突然痴痴的笑了：“爹爹，你可真漂亮。”

太上皇接过汤药，款言道：“大郎，该喝药了。”

皇帝道：“爹爹，你顶着这沉甸甸的冠子不累么？”

太上皇笑言：“没有戴通天冠累。”

皇帝道：“我想要你的冠子。”说着竟伸手去攀他的发冠，一旁的内侍见状连忙将他拉住：“官家，官家。”

太上皇不动声色的侧身躲避，笑道：“你把汤喝了，我就把冠子解下来给你玩。”

皇帝点头：“好。”

太上皇一手端碗，一手持匙，说：“来，爹爹喂你。”

皇帝眼中闪过一丝惊喜的神色，乖乖张嘴一口一口把汤汁都喝了下去。

皇帝道：“我喝完了，爹爹说话可算数？”

太上皇粲然一笑：“算数。”

于是抬手拔下玉簪，解下发冠，不小心弄散了发髻，青丝倏倏然落在肩头。他似乎毫不在意，随意将长发拢到背后。又将发冠置于手心，伸手递给皇帝。

金灿灿的冠子像一朵莲花开在他的手心，皇帝低头看了看冠，又抬头看了看人。他第一次见太上皇散发的样子，忽觉有些耳热，脑子里跳出许多奇怪的想法。

皇帝接过冠子，却随手放到一边，另一只手迅速捉住了太上皇还没来得及收回去的手腕。

太上皇被他这突然的举动一惊，试着把手抽回去，没有成功。倒也没失了方寸，只似笑非笑问道：“官家这是何意？”

皇帝酒醒了一半，恢复了些神志。他挥了挥手示意众人：“都下去，我要和……和我爹单独待一会。”

——特意将“我爹”二字重音。

太上皇依然面带微笑不动声色，但他目光里的闪烁皇帝看的很是真切。

皇帝此时已经不复刚来时的孩童模样，但又不同于完全清醒的样子。偏偏就是这样半醉半醒的状态，让人拿不准他究竟要做什么。

没有人过问太上皇的意见，满屋子的侍卫、宫女、内侍鱼贯而出。很快偌大的壶春殿就只剩下父子二人。

皇帝加重了手中的力道，说：“我改主意了，我不要冠子，我要爹爹。”

太上皇笑道：“爹爹不是一直在这吗？”

皇帝一听，手上用力把人往自己的方向一带，猛的使他身子前倾，半身虚伏在几案上。皇帝低头凑近他，反问道：“一直在，好像不是吧？”

突然的距离拉进和身子与几案的撞击，太上皇不由得闷哼了一声，却依然就着这个姿势，抬头注视着皇帝的眼眸，曼声道：“悟已往之不谏，知来者之可追。”

皇帝问：“来者如何可追？”

太上皇道：“从今而后，一如官家所愿。”

这个回答皇帝很满意，满意到让他觉得不太真实，满意到让他感觉到了身体某一处的躁动。

皇帝说：“你在引诱我。”

太上皇说：“官家想什么呢？”

皇帝说：“在想一些如我所愿的事。”

二人对视良久，皇帝突然猛的站了起来，还不知他要干什么，不成想酒还没全醒，又久坐后猝然起身，一阵晕眩便栽了下去。适时他手还没放，于是拽着太上皇一起滚到了地上。

太上皇正欲起身，却被皇帝一个翻身压在了身下。太上皇并没有反抗，但皇帝还是扣住了他的双手以防止他逃脱。

皇帝俯视着他，说：“如我所愿就是，一切都是朕的，天下是朕的，你也是朕的，听明白了吗？”

太上皇眼珠子上上下下左左右右转了一圈，充分确定了自己的处境，虽然觉得有点可笑，但还是脱口而出：“明白。”

皇帝又盯着他看了一会，太上皇也就一动不动的任由他看。看够了，皇帝嘴角一挑，松开一只手摸到他的腰际，作势要解他的玉带。

太上皇抓住他的手：“官家做什么？”

皇帝说：“我想看看我是怎么生出来的。”

太上皇道：“官家自己也有孩子，不知道孩子是怎么生出来的？”

皇帝说：“如果我对爹爹做一样的事，是不是爹爹也会给我生孩子？”

太上皇道：“男子和男子是不会生孩子的。”

皇帝说：“不试试怎么知道？”

太上皇道：“那个，官家你冷静点。”

皇帝说：“朕为什么要冷静？朕活着的每一天都战战兢兢，如履薄冰，朕今晚非要放肆一回。”

继续解他的腰带，却发现怎么也解不开；接着双手并用，还是解不开。

太上皇见他着急上火的样子，不由得叹了口气，自己伸手把腰带解开，无奈道：“笨到这种地步，还说要放肆？”

皇帝羞红了脸，仿佛为了掩饰尴尬似的，他把玉带从他腰间抽出来扔在一边，开始粗暴的撕扯他身上的精美道服，直到这副与自己同性别但依然充满着神秘感的身体完全展示在自己的面前。

我从何而来？这是每个人在孩提时代都会追问的问题，但他却没从没有机会向父亲提问。于是他一边想象着父亲的身体，一边在心里追问了这个问题整整二十多年。越怀疑就越想追问，越追问就越好奇。

皇帝突然伏在太上皇敞开的胸怀上哭了起来。

太上皇抱住他，柔声道：“怎么了？”

皇帝止住了抽泣，抬头问：“爹爹记得今天是什么日子吗？”

太上皇一怔，实在想不起来今天是什么特殊日子，遂摇头。

皇帝说：“今天是我娘娘的生日。”

太上皇愣了愣，反应过来他说的娘娘是他的生母，自己的发妻，靖和皇后王氏。

太上皇说：“对不起，爹爹忘了。”

皇帝好像并不意外，继续自顾自的说：“很小的时候，我就想，等有朝一日我做了皇帝，我一定要让我娘享受到作为天下最尊贵的女人所应享受到的一切。可是如今我做了皇帝，却还是什么也做不了，娘娘她也什么都看不到了。”

太上皇不知道该说什么，只好用手抚了抚他的脊背以示安慰。

皇帝说：“爹爹，我想要你。”

此时此刻，再不懂这句话的意思也不可能了；何况现在漂亮的太上皇正衣不蔽体的被人压在身下。

太上皇说：“一如官家所愿。”

一如官家所愿。这句话从某人口里说出来有一种莫名的魔力，让皇帝感觉身体里的一股热流从下身直冲天灵盖。

如我所愿，那就是打倒他，惩罚他，侵犯他，占有他，禁锢他，支配他，独享他，私藏他。

皇帝有种上头的感觉，感觉自己像是野兽想要马上生吞活剥自己的猎物。

“那个，”太上皇突然打断了他：“咱们能到床上去吗？”

大理石的地板虽然铺上了一层织锦地衣，但躺久了还是硌得疼。

皇帝听闻微微一愣，但他已经不能思考，只道：“朕偏要在地上。”

“虽然官家的爱好有点奇怪，”太上皇道：“那就如官家所愿吧。”

……

“官家，轻点。”

“不是如朕所愿吗？朕凭什么轻点？”

“……行吧。”

……

皇帝一觉惊醒，天已大亮。他下意识的寻找某个人，可是床上除了他自己谁也没有。昨晚发生了什么，他记得很真切；可是对于把自己亲爹睡了这件事情，他总觉得像是一场梦，尤其是他已经做过好多回这种梦了。

在一旁守候的宫人见他醒来，连忙吩咐人伺候皇帝穿衣洗漱。

“现在什么时辰？”

“已经辰时初刻了。”

“怎么不叫我起床？”

“叫了，没叫醒。太上说官家昨夜宿醉，令称病把今日早朝推了。”

皇帝听闻，沉默了一会。待穿好衣服，又问：“太上呢？”

“太上在后苑剪荔枝呢。”

自己这个爹可是精神旺盛，一大早就去剪什么荔枝？再说，这种事让臣下们去做不就好了。

在宫人们的引导下，来到后苑。这个时节正是草木蓊郁之时，后苑绿意盎然。走过一座石桥，穿过一片竹林，豁然开朗处是一片果园，最显眼的位置便是一株荔枝树。

荔枝本是南国物产，宣和间，太上皇命从闽地移植，种于保和殿下，没想到还真的开花结果了。后太上逊位，退处龙德宫，又令人将整棵荔枝树从禁中移植到了这里。

太上皇今日没有戴冠，也未御巾幅，只斜斜插了支乌木簪子，身穿淡青色道袍，脚上踩着双木屐。肩上缠着鲜红色的攀膊，将袖子高高卷起，露出两只雪白的胳膊，正素手执剪，将树上的荔枝小心的摘下来，又细心的处理掉多余的枝桠和树叶，放到一旁内侍手里的彩筐里。

清晨的阳光落下来，给这幅画面打上了一层奇异的色彩。

真想把他一辈子锁在龙德宫。皇帝如是想。

皇帝走近了，略施父子礼，唤了声：“爹爹”。

太上皇瞧也不瞧他，继续手上的活，没好气的说：“别叫我爹爹，我可没你这样的儿子。”

但他这话倒是让皇帝确定了一件事：昨晚的事是真的！

皇帝无不欣喜的从后面抱住他，耳语道：“那就不做儿子，只做官家。”

太上皇“哼”了一声，骂了一句：“得寸进尺！”却也没推开他，又摘了颗荔枝，轻轻剥开，向后递给他。皇帝脑袋探到他肩头，把荔枝咬到了嘴里。

太上皇问：“好吃吗？”

皇帝实话实话：“不好吃，没味道。”

太上皇道：“橘生淮南则为橘，生于淮北则为枳。”

皇帝一起床就来到后苑找爹，还没来得及用膳。刚才一颗荔枝下肚，倒把肚子里的饿意全都挑了起来，一时间咕噜咕噜个不停。

太上皇最早听见，问他：“你没吃饭吗？”

还没等皇帝回话，一旁内侍便道：“先前已经吩咐下去了，这会应该准备的差不多了。”

皇帝依旧从后面环抱着太上皇，温言道：“爹爹，陪我吃好不好？”

太上皇说：“我吃过了。”

皇帝夺过他手里的剪刀，交给旁边的内侍，一个弯腰把他打横抱了起来：“我说陪我吃，重点是陪我，不是吃。”

太上皇顺从的搂住他的脖子，笑答：“明白！”

明白。

好一声“明白”，沁入心脾，开出花来。

原来他让自己开心是那么容易。

可为什么自己只能用这样的方式才能勉强得到那么一点。

皇帝还在回味那句“明白”，又听见太上皇笑语盈盈：“官家没吃饭，力气还那么大？”

皇帝道：“你以为只有九哥能开硬弓？只是你们以前玩都不带我，没给我机会表现。”

太上皇听出他在抱怨，却狡黠一笑，凑到他耳边说：“如今是官家的天下了，官家想怎么表现就怎么表现。”

要不是周围人多，真想把他当场放倒“就地正法”。

皇帝不由得加快了脚步，免得自己控制不住。

后面的侍从匆忙跟了上来，虽然所有人都很疑惑，为何一向疏远的太上皇和皇帝一夜之间就变得如此亲密，天家之事果然不能以常理度之。

节俭如今上，早膳水陆盘碟还是摆满了整张八仙桌，足足有几十道。依然以父子礼，请太上皇南面上坐，皇帝西向坐。从前也有陪侍父亲用膳的时候，大抵也是如此坐次，然而光景却大不相同了。

太上皇已将攀膊解下，披上了一件仙鹤刺绣的月白色大袖褙子，手里摇着柄纨扇，注目着皇帝吃东西。太上皇天生一双桃花眼，盯着块石头看也含情脉脉，若是如此看人，谁还能受得了？

贪恋这眸底春光，皇帝不由得放慢了进食的速度。他本是个不怎么爱享乐的人，但突然也理解为什么会有君王不早朝了。

太上皇把扇柄捻在食指和拇指间转了几个圈，忽而漫不经心似的问道：“官家知道今天是什么日子吗？”

这个问题昨天皇帝也问过，而此刻轮到他答不上来了。

太上皇道：“今日立秋。”

“哦。好像是。”皇帝顿了顿，继续吃饭。

太上皇说：“立秋，意味着天气要转凉了。天气转凉意味着什么，官家知道吗？”

皇帝见太上皇一直把玩那把扇子，想起文人逢秋悲扇之事，随口答道：“天气转凉，扇子要弃而不用了。”

“常恐秋节至，凉意夺炎热。”太上皇顺着皇帝的话吟了两句《团扇歌》的句子，接着缓缓开口：“天气转凉了，金人卷土重来的日子便近了。”

“哐当”一声。

是筷子摔到地上的声音。

殿内环侍的宫人、内侍们登时齐刷刷跪了一地。

太上皇说：“去给官家拿双新的筷子来。”

皇帝说：“不用了，朕吃饱了。朕还有政务要处理。”说完起身，道了句“告退”，便向门外走去，刚到门口，却又听见太上皇说话：

“从今而后，一如官家所愿。求仁得仁，求义得义，皆官家所自取。”

皇帝回望坐中那位漂亮的天下一人，见他眼中泪光闪烁，声道：

“官家，好做。”

皇帝沉默了一会，转身要走了，却见旁有一内侍捧上一筐荔枝。

太上皇道：“此果乃尔父手种手摘，虽不大好吃，皇帝也别嫌弃。”

皇帝一愣，道：“谢爹爹。”

待皇帝离开，太上皇见侍从们仍旧跪了一地，气得摔了一个杯子，道：“人都走了还跪着给谁看？”

侍从们连连叩首：“太上恕罪！”

太上皇笑道：“你们有罪没罪，我说了可不算。还不快起来？”

侍从们这才陆陆续续起身。

太上皇撑着桌子要站起来，却全身吃痛差点没站稳，左右连忙扶住。

昨夜实在折腾的够呛。年轻人只顾自己痛快，也不管我这把老骨头受不受得了，更过分的是我都做到这份上了，还是说翻脸就翻脸，竖子真没良心！——太上皇想到。


End file.
